


Remember Everything

by BeautifulCreature



Series: The Journey of Rejects [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Depressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Peaceful moments, Sickfic, slight descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulCreature/pseuds/BeautifulCreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events in the past few months had come back to haunt Aria. Luckily she had someone who is willing to care for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a work from my imagination. I do not own any characters from Marvel, except my own original character that I have had for months now.

_How much longer could she bear before her walls began to crumble down, debris crashing to the ground with a loud thud, copious amounts of dust fogging her weary view? What forces this would release upon the one’s around her. She feared this day would come soon, and she’d do anything to prevent it from happening._  
  
**_***_**  
Aria strode into the dimly lit room, her eyes immediately drawn to the mound of blankets on the bed. She stopped abruptly; unaware of whether he was asleep or not. After slowly walking over to the side of the large bed, she concluded that he was in fact sleeping. He possessed the persistent habit of depriving his body and mind from sleep in the name of work. When he would return to reality, his body would crash for long periods of time.  
  
The dark-haired woman carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, studying his sleeping form for a moment too long, drinking in the pleasant sight. Aria had noticed the very details of his soft features as they slowly relaxed into a peaceful exp ****ression. This was the polar opposite of when he was awake, a contrast she was glad to have the opportunity to observe.  
  
The young woman reached her hand out, gently grazing her finger tips against the smooth skin of his cheek. She repeated this process until he had begun to stir subtly, the cue to retract her hand immediately. When he hadn’t awakened, Aria studied him once again, watching the dim trail of light from the slightly cracked door radiate off of the wall, casting a shadow over half of his face.  
  
After a minute passed, she slowly eased herself off of the bed, careful not to cause any noticeable movement on the mattress. Before exiting the room, Aria took one last long gaze at him before returning towards the door in the same manner as her arrival and gently closed the door behind her.  
  
**_***_**  
One week later, the process was repeated, only she was not the observer, but the subject of the observance.  
  
**_***_**  
_She could feel the rough touch of his large fingers against her arm, gripping it tightly as a deep chuckle released from between his parted lips. Her screams ringing through and he dragged her down to the river bank, slamming her slim body into the frigid water that sent an immediate shiver down her spine_.  _She could feel the oxygen releasing from her lungs as he shoved her head down, tight grip secure on her broad shoulders. The harsh coughing that followed after her—_  
  
**_“Aria,”_**  
  
**_“Aria, wake up…”_**  
  
**_“Please wake up…”_**  
  
**_“Aria, come on…”_**  
  
Her body jolted forward, a loud gasp releasing from between her parted lips as she woke abruptly. Ocean blue irises darted around the dimly lit room in sheer terror, searching for the source of evil. The young woman’s body jerked as a gentle hand was placed against her back, rubbing in circular motions. Wide eyes turned towards the man perched on the bed next to her.  
  
“Shh…” He soothed softly, concern swimming within his eyes.  
  
Aria exhaled a sigh of relief at the sound of his low voice, “Bruce…” Her voice was laced with a tone of hoarseness, cracking as the name was spoken.  
  
“I’m right here, sweetheart…” He gently grazed his fingertips against her forehead, brushing back her sweat soaked black hair. While doing so, a seemingly minor detail crossed his mind, causing a small frown to form on his lips.  
  
“W-What’s wrong…?” Aria questioned upon observing his exp ****ression through tear-glazed eyes.  
  
Bruce took the back of his hand and placed it against her pale forehead, “You feel warm…” He murmured, studying her with the same concern as only minutes before.  
  
“Oh…” Her eyes traveled down towards her lap.  
  
“Have you been feeling alright the past few days?”  
  
Aria took a moment of silence before speaking, “Not really…” She released the restraint from her voice, letting it become the hoarse sound demonstrated before.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” He questioned gently, placing two fingers underneath her chin before slowly moving it upward until their gazes met.  
  
“I know you’re busy…” She murmured, “I don’t want to bother you…”  
  
“You could never bother me,” Bruce assured.  
  
“But…” Aria meant to continue her statement, but just to her luck, she snapped forward with a quiet sneeze that was directed into a loosely cupped hand.  _“Huh’Tssh!”_  
  
“Bless you,” He offered, giving her back another gentle rub.  
  
She only nodded before repeating the action twice more,  _“Huh’Tssh! …Huh’Tshh!”_  
  
“Bless you, again,”  
  
Aria gave a liquid sniffle, “Thank you,”  
  
“Do you have any tissues?” He questioned.  
  
She nodded again, “Dresser right next to you… top drawer.”  
  
He grabbed the box, pulling out two tissues, “Here.” He handed them over to her.  
  
Aria took the tissues before staring at them for a few moments, seemingly unsure of what to do with them.  
  
“Blow your nose,” Bruce eased, averting his attention away from her, “I’m not watching.”  
  
The dark-haired woman obliged, giving her nose an unfortunately forceful blow.  
  
“Take it easy, alright?” He murmured, turning back to look at her pink tinged nostrils.  
  
“Alright…” Aria agreed, lying back against her soft—yet firm—pillows.  
  
The large room was filled with a comfortable silence, typical between the two. Bruce shifted his position, finally swinging his legs on to the bed. Once comfortable in a suitable position, he began to thread his fingers through Aria’s shoulder-length black hair, earning a soft pleasant hum from her in return. She closed her eyes, relishing the moment of relaxation coursing through her body.  
  
“How do you feel?” The words shot her back into the reality of her current condition.  
  
Aria’s eyelids fluttered open as she turned her head to look up at her partner, edges of her eyes rimmed with a subtle red. She took a short moment to analyze the feeling within her body. The pure exhaustion that had worked its way into her muscles, angry throbbing as her brain pounded against her skull, and the tough, tight sensation of her nasal passages being bound in place. The conclusion was as clear as the transparency of a freshly cleaned glass window.  
  
A few wet tears pricked at her eyes, covering her irises with a fevered haze. “I-I don’t feel well…” Her bottom lip trembled as she felt an overwhelming amount of emotions smack her in the face at once.  
  
“Don’t cry…” Bruce’s voice was laced with sympathy as he watched her fight against the seemingly inevitable.  
  
As abruptly as the tears came, a desperate exp ****ression crossed her features, breath catching in her throat. Aria slowly raised her hand, bringing it to her face, loosely cupping it around her nose. She inhaled a deep, fluttering breath before surging forward with a forceful sneeze. _“Huh’Pssh!”_ Her hand remained in place as she repeated the action,  _“Huh-Tsshh!”_  
  
“Bless you,”  
  
Aria’s eyelids opened as she removed her hand, scrunching her nose up as she sniffled. Her features tensed as she returned her hand to the same position, “I-I have to sneeze again…” Her tone was desperate, yet laced with a subtle level of agitation.  
  
“I can tell,” Bruce said.  
  
She took another short gasp before sneezing again, bending at the waist.  _“Huh-Pssh’uh!”_  
  
“ _Bless_ you,Aria,”  
  
Aria removed her hand with a wet sniffle, “Sorry…”  
  
“Don’t be,” He assured.  
  
“Why shouldn’t I be?” She croaked out, resting her head against his open chest as she snuggled up to him.  
  
“You can’t control it.” Bruce answered simply.  
  
“Mm…” Aria hummed in response, closing her eyes.  
  
“Go to sleep, sweetheart,” He offered, tone caring.  
  
She nodded. After five minutes, Aria began to drift off into a restful sleep. This was soon followed by Bruce, who nodded off over an hour later. It was the one of the best nights of sleep the two had had in a while. 


End file.
